iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Specter
Specter otherwise known as the Silent Leader was a Slavian Metahuman, Militaryman and Terrorist with the ability to control and manipulate the Ghost Dimension to his will. He was an agent of the TDO, Warlord of the N'varium, Vice Admiral of the Sol Imperium and Solar Union and finally the leader of the Phantom Fleet. Biography Early Life Specter was born on the 21st of April, 1890 in the Northumbrian city of Helsinki and later moved when he was 10 years old to the city of Moscow in the Slavic Union and grew there entering the Slavic Army as a regular soldier at the age of 17 in 1907. He would serve in the Moscow garrison and would witness the horrors of the E-99 Outbreak in the C.S.S.R. after going on a mission there in 1922. When the Slav Civil War broke out in 1924, he would serve the Monarchist side. He would be one of the many Monarchist refugees to settle in the Slavia region of Blümelreich and would become a field officer in the newly created Slavian Army. Joining the TDO After serving the Slavic Monarchist Army for two years, the Slav Civil War veteran joined the TDO as a volunteer for security officer aboard Unionis Invicta in 1926. He worked as a Security Guard for some months before being selected to be part of Project Ultra. Project Ultra As more successes came from the modified Raxian spores tests, the Tsar ordered his scientists to work with the recently discovered Extinction Particle and test it on humans. For this job, five members of TDO security were selected and taken to the International Pyramid of the TDO to begin the testing. As the first tests were run with an experimental Particle Accelerator, the first four tests were a failure while the last one, the one Specter was in, worked and while he was shocked by high levels of radiation, he was teleported to the Ghost Dimension in which he gained the abilities the scientists were aiming for: control and manipulation of the Ghost Dimension. After the experiments, he was classified as a Metahuman and was ascended to Head of Security. First Battle for Earth Specter didn't directly participate in the frontlines of the Qu Invasion and mostly fought the raids conducted by the Qu against Unionis Invicta until the galactic invaders were fended off and defeated. Escape with Hayes While he was stationed with Director Haig in Unionis Invicta during the events of Iron Nations: Resurgence, he was quickly evacuated while Haig stayed in Australia, soon after the events of the Great Nuclear War. Specter was taken to Eden Base and stayed there for the next hundreds of Years. Second Battle for Earth Specter was part of the Battle while fighting in the suburbs of Grand City, he later fought aboard the Vortex's Mothership and also in R'lyeh against the Elder God Cthulhu. Kidnapping and Training with the N'varium After fighting on R'lyeh, Specter was being extracted by a helicopter when a rift in time and space opened behind him, he was knocked out and taken to the N'varium Imperium. Upon his arrival, he was brainwashed and trained as a high-skilled terrorist. N'varium Imperium War During the N'varium Imperium War, Specter was tasked by the N'varium to attack some TDO bases under the guise of being a terrorist, he would leave cryptic messages to lead the TDO's home fleet away from The Gate. After doing this, the N'varium would activate their spies within the TDO to sabotage Eden Base, attack The Citadel and disable The Gate's security so the N'varium Fleet could attack the Interregnum easily. Battle of N'varia During the final stages of the N'varium Imperium War, the now recovered TDO attacked the N'varium Imperium with the aid of other alien forces. In the final battle of the war, the TDO attacked the Jungle planet of N'varia (the N'varium's home planet) with the entire Terran armada, in the middle of the battle, Fox knocked out Specter and took him back to the TSS Trafalgar. Re-entering the TDO Soon after the Battle of N'varia, Specter, now de-brainwashed joined the TDO as the Sub-Director of Ghost Base and took part in many operations on the Ghost Dimension following these events. The Great Anarchy Specter resigned from being a Sub-Director of the TDO and was assigned as a Vice-Admiral in the Imperium Navy, here he would acquire what was going to become the Phantom Fleet. When the Great Anarchy broke out in 9 P.T. Specter was horrified to see the outlawing of the Morites and the Novaterrans. Feeling betrayed, Specter deserted the Imperium with his battlegroup and attempted a failed coup against Dictator Laake. After this failed attempt at restoring the Imperium, Specter would rejoin some allies he had made while working with the N'varium Imperium and worked alongside the Warlord of Vandala in the Separatist Side of the N'varium Civil War. He would modify most of his ships to be infused with the Ghost Dimension, thus, creating the Phantom Fleet Specter would aid the Human forces in the First League War during the initial stages of the Battle of Sol, more specifically in the Ceres Front. His forces would retreat after the fall of Ceres. Role in the Solar Union After Laake was deposed by Senator Quisling's Conspiracy in 13 P.T. Specter would once again return to the solar governments. He was made a Vice Admiral and would lead the Novaterra Defence Fleet. A year later, Director Cameron of the IIA would detect a rogue space station in the orbit of Novaterra. After a heated debate with the captain of the vessel, he moved the station unwillingly. The Auditor General of the Solar Union would call Specter for trial requested by Starlink Inc., the owners of the intervened space station. Knowing he was going to be court martialled, Specter went rogue and once again returned to N'varium territory to hide. He was chased around the galaxy by the FIA and the TDO and would eventually surrender on his own terms. He was imprisoned on a high security facility on Mars until 24 P.T. when he was exiled by orders of First Executive Blair. Exile Specter went on a trip to the Far North to meet up with the remnants of the Warlord of Vandala's forces after the separatist side had lost the Civil War. Combining their forces, the Phantom Fleet was expanded for the next six years, building a dreadnought. Specter would also gain more knowledge and control of his powers, making him almost a demigod. Death In 30 P.T., the Phantom Fleet discovered that former Grand Marshall Laake of the Imperium was organizing a coup against the Solar Union. Putting his hatred for Laake aside, he joined the conspiracy and his forces would participate in the Battle of Eden Base. When Laake was reinstated as Dictator Perpetuo, he decided to take revenge upon the germans in Novaterra for abandoning him when he was about to be court martialled in 14 P.T. His dreadnought would destroy the Warpgun and chase away Unionis Invicta. Specter would then order a full bombardment of the planet. When Laake was eventually betrayed by Zeitprinz Leopold of the Unionsarmee, Specter would continue the bombardment until his forces fought against a sizeable TDO fleet. Jäger and Sam would engage Specter in combat within his throne room, Specter getting the upper hand against Sam and killing him. Jäger was also about to be defeated when a divine intervention cleared his tormented mind. Specter's physical form was destroyed by a power surge from Jäger and his spirit would forever be trapped within the Ghost Dimension.